Machines for packing liquid substances in flexible containers are already known. These containers have the characteristic shape of a parallelepiped with ugly and inconvenient lateral ears that are bent onto the outside of the body of the container and are fastened there. In plants for the production of containers of that type, a flat band of flexible material is suppied from a reel and wrapped around a tube that is closed longitudinally and continuously filled with the liquid substance to be packed.
Those installations that operate continuously with a certain hydrostatic pressure are antiseptic as such and, for that reason, are particularly suitable for packing sterile substances without any contact with the atmospheric air. No cushion of outside air is inclosed within the containers filled in those installations and inclosed therein. Additional types of packing machinery are known in which cardboard boxes are filled with the fluid to be packed. The opening of the boxes is sealed subsequently in the characteristic form of a hood with two gable surfaces. These packaging machines, which do not operate at a certain height of hydrostatic pressure, include, of necessity, a cushion of outside air in the container. Beyond that, it is necessary to use a pressurized tunnel; consequently, a cushion of sterile air is inclosed in the container, of necessity.
Up to this time, no packing method has been known in which the two problems of elimination of the undesirable outer lateral ears and the elimination of the air cushion inside the container, are solved at the same time.
For that reason, the invention is based on the idea of eliminating the disadvantages known from the state of the art and of creating a method for the production of prismatic containers without any lateral ears and with sealing surfaces in the form of adjoining gable surfaces, while no air cushion is locked in the container.